creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielka Wojna Światowa (Fallen Times)
Polska, Finlandia, Rosja, USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Serbia, Rumunia, Chiny, inne kraje |2. walcząca strona = Państwa Centralne (później Oś Krajów Radziecko-Faszystowskich): / Niemcy (przekształcone w III Rzeszę), Austro-Węgry (podczas rozejmu podzielone na niepodległe kraje Zalitawii i tereny inkorporowane Przedlitawii), Włochy, Imperium Osmańskie, Bułgaria, Meksyk, Argentyna, inne kraje |Dowódcy 1. strony = Woodrow Wilson, Warren Harding, John Coolidge Jr., Herbert Hoover, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Harry Truman, Jerzy V, Edward VII, Jerzy VI, Aleksander Kiereński, Włodzimierz Lenin, Siemion Igruszow, Mikołaj II, Charles de Gaulle, Philippe Petain, Sun Jat-Sen, inni władcy innych państw |Dowódcy 2. strony = Franciszek Józef I, Karol I, Fryderyk Wilhelm II, Wiktor Emmanuel II, Benito Mussolini, Józef Stalin (potajemnie), Adolf Hitler, Hirohito, Yamamoto, Paul von Hindenburg, Mehmed VI, Venustiano Carranza, Hipolito Yrigoyen, inni władcy innych państw |Bitwy = bitwa pod Warszawą, bitwa o Poznań, Piekło Verdun, Oblężenie Paryża, Zbombardowanie Tokio, Atak na Berlin, Bitwa pod Piotrogrodem, Powstanie Warszawskie, atak nukearny Osi na Mińsk i Dover, a Ligi na Drezno i Frankfurt, ostatnie 4 godziny zakończone zniszczeniem świata}}Wielka Wojna Światowa - seria dwóch wojen, które niejako stanowiły jeden konflikt zbrojny. Mówi się o dwóch wojnach światowych, lecz uczeni twierdzą, że podział takowy jest niedobry, gdyż frakcje były wciąż te same. Zaczęło się 28 lipca 1914 roku atakiem Niemiec, Austro-Węgier, Bułgarii i Imperium Osmańskiego na Serbię i Rumunię, a skończyło się 20 marca 1950 roku, gdy Oś Krajów Radziecko-Faszystowskich przeprowadziła masowy atak nuklearny. Liga Narodów uczyniła więc dokładnie to samo zaledwie 2 minuty później. W jej wyniku w roku 1930 z powodu walk zmarło blisko 60 procent populacji, która wynosiła wówczas 2,5 miliarda ludzi, a 80 procent Ziemi zostało skażone przez broń chemiczną. Z kolei 20 lat później Oś i Liga zniszczyły resztki tego, co istniało. Z blisko miliarda ludzi jaki istniał wówczas na Ziemi, przetrwało jedynie 1/4 populacji, czyli jakieś 250 milionów. Preludium do wojny Przczyn wojny było całe mnóstwo - coraz więcej powstań w koloniach, zbyt mało terenów pod swoją władzą, rywalizacja mocarstwowa, upadek Sojuszu Trzech Cesarzy oraz porozumienia wśród dynastii europejskich, uniezależnienie się Japonii, które w 1905 roku pokonały Rosję i Chin, gdzie pod wodzą Sun Jat-Sena rewolucjoniści obalili Radę Regencyjną z cesarzem na czele wygnawszy ze swego państwa Europejczyków rozdrapujących ich kraj. Napięcie w Europie potęgowały konflikty na Bałkanach, czy też coraz większe roszczenia Polaków, Finów, Ukraińców i ludów z państw nadbałtyckich o uzyskanie niepodległości. Tak samo było w przypadku Irlandczyków, którzy mieli już dość władzy Zjednoczonego Królestwa u siebie. Przebieg wojny Pierwsza Wojna Światowa Przebieg Pierwszej Wojny Światowej, trwającej od ataku Austro-Węgier na Rumunię i Serbię w dniu 20 sierpnia 1914 do 11 września 1930, podpisaniem rozejmu w Verdun. Atak czterech państw na Rumunię i Serbię Rumunię i Serbię zaatakowały dosłownie w tym samym czasie cztery państwa - Austro-Węgry, Druga Rzesza Niemiecka, Bułgaria oraz Imperium Osmańskie. Równoczesny atak wszystkimi typami wojsk, nazwany przez Cesarsko-Królewskie wojska nazwany został Blitzkriegiem, czyli wojną błyskawiczną. Wówczas w przeciągu jednego dnia zaatakowali wybrzeża Rumunii, idąc na Bukareszt w niebywale szybkim tempie. Kampania serbska, gdzie C.K. chcieli sobie wywalczyć spokój i zapewnić drogę do podboju zachodniej Grecji, nie udał się. Tymczasem siły bułgarskie i osmańskie uzgadniały plan ataku na Grecję, gdzie prócz Krety którą zażądali od swoich sojuszników Niemcy i zachodniej części tego narodu mieli uzyskać resztę terenów. Północ miałaby otrzymać Bułgaria, a Imperium Osmańskie - pozostałe. Plany przekreśliła jednak walka pod Kosowym Polem i nieudane oblężenie Belgradu. Nocą z 28 na 29 czerwca 1914 roku Serbowie przeszli do kontrofensywy, przez co siły wroga wycofały się aż do Subotici. Do następnego dnia, to jest 30 czerwca siły wojskowe weszły w wojnę pozycyjną i ruszyły z pomocą Rumunii, którzy pod Bukaresztem tracili możliwość dalszej walki. Dosłownie parę minut brakowało, aby Państwa Centralne zakończyły istnienie tegoż narodu. Wkraczając do Bukaresztu siły serbskie widziały palenie na stosach przez Osmanów każdego, kto nie chciał się im podporządkować lub odmawiał nawrócenia się na islam. Wkrótce wysłano tą wieść w świat, między innymi do Imperium Rosyjskiego, gdzie ludność wściekła się za mordowanie prawosławnych oraz katolików. Rosja, Francja i Wielka Brytania atakują Państwa Centralne W tej sytuacji premier Kiereński i car Mikołaj II jednoznacznie stwierdzili, że trzeba działać. 1 sierpnia Rosjanie przekroczyli granice z Niemcami oraz Austro-Węgrami, jednocześnie wkraczając na wschodnie tereny Imperium Osmańskiego i atakując na morzu flotę bułgarską. Imperium zdecydowało się na tani chwyt - obiecanie niepodległości narodom w Rosji w zamian za walkę dla niej. Początkowo Polacy, Finowie oraz Ormianie nie byli jakoś szczególnie zainteresowani tym. Siły carskie tymczasem wyruszyły w stronę Poznania i Królewca, skutecznie rozbijając Reichswehrę, a tymczasem dwie inne armie poszły na Austro-Węgry; jedna wsparła Rumunię oraz Serbię, zaś druga - poszła w kierunku Krakowa, skąd miała ruszyć na Bratysławę i stamtąd ruszyć na Wiedeń. Zaledwie dwa tygodnie później Rosjan wsparła Francja i Wielka Brytania. To wymusiło otwarcie drugiego frontu dla Państw. Ententa tam jednak przegrywała do czasu cudu nad Marną oraz bitwy pod Verdun. Trzy państwa jednak obroniły inne państwa, między innymi Kretę przed niemieckim desantem. Marynarka Jego Królewskiej Mości musiała jednak krótko po tym walczyć z flotą osmańską, ale nie stanowiła ona zbyt dużego kłopotu. Brakowało jej niektórych technologii, w jakie zaopatrzona była Rosyjska WMF. Triumf Państw Centralnych Niestety pod Akwizgranem oraz Tannenbergiem doszło do przełomowych bitew. Rosja zmuszona była przerwać pochód na Berlin i Wiedeń, a zachodnia część Ententy poniosła druzgocące straty. Na pole bitwy weszły gazy bojowe i zarazy stworzone w laboratoriach. Niemcy i Austro-Węgry wytruły bunkry francuskie pod Strasburgiem gazem musztardowym oraz innymi chemikaliami, tamte tereny były pierwszymi, które nie nadawały się do zamieszkania. Objęto je kwarantanną i ścisłym kordonem. Pochód Państw Centralnych zatrzymał się w tym samym roku, czyli 1915 w Verdun, gdzie wcześniej pokonano ich w walnej bitwie. Armia Imperialna zmuszona była wycofać się z kolei do Warszawy i Lwowa, siły osmańskie wkroczyły do Erywania, rozpoczynając czystkę na ludności ormiańskiej. Pochód sił wroga został tylko na chwilę powstrzymany pod Łodzią. W walce nad Bzurą Niemcy również i tam użyli przez walkę pozycyjną gazów bojowych. Jedna ze wsi stała się tak skażona, że zabroniono się do niej zbliżać nawet na 20 kilometrów, bowiem skażenie szybko się rozprzestrzeniło. To sprawiło że Państwa Centralne na zachodzie wdarły się do Królestwa Polskiego oraz reszty Imperium, podchodząc aż pod Smoleńsk i Piotrogród w roku 1917. Na dodatek walki wewnętrzne z bolszewikami dały się we znaki wyjątkowo mocno. W tej sytuacji Mikołaj II ogłosił reaktywację Dumy, a na pierwszego, tymczasowego premiera wybrał Aleksandra Kiereńskiego. W traktacie z 8 stycznia zagwarantował również wolność dla wielu narodów Imperium, jak między innymi unię personalną dla Estonii, Polski, Litwy, Finlandii oraz Łotwy. Ukrainie, Białorusi oraz Armenii niestety nie dał takiej szansy, ale stwierdził, że pozostaną oni w unii realnej. O ile Polacy i Finowie mieli własny rząd, gospodarkę i byli połączeni z Rosją jedynie personą monarchy, o tyle państwa nadbałtyckie pozostały niejako terenami Rosji, tyle że zmienił się status - zamiast być częścią Imperium byli jego lennem, bowiem były tam później rosyjskie bazy, a na dodatek ich gospodarka była mocno uzależniona od dawców niepodległości. Zmiany za Zachodzie i wielka ofensywa rosyjska W wyniku tego traktatu w kwietniu 1917 roku Rosja pokonała siły wszystkich czterech państw pod Tułą, po tym jak na początku roku zmusili Niemców do wycofania się z linii Wołgi i obecnego Kanału Białomorsko-Bałtyckiego. Stolica została przeniesiona z Iżewska do Piotrogrodu. Przedstawienie dowodów na ludobójstwo Ormian przez Imperium Osmańskie sprawiło, że do Ententy dołączyły Brazylia i Stany Zjednoczone, ale niestety w lipcu do Państw Centralnych dołączyły Japonia i Meksyk, a w sierpniu - Persja. W tym świecie Włochy rozpadły się na dwa obozy - Padanię i Neapolitanię. Ostatecznie w 1917 Rzym stał się stolicą neapolitańskiej frakcji, a rok później doszło do wielkiej bitwy w Alpach. W październiku 1917 siły brytyjskie, francuskie i amerykańskie wyzwoliły podbitą Belgię, co zmusiło Niemcy do agresji na Holandię i Danię. W Austro-Węgrzech zapanował kryzys, w wyniku którego dochodziło do buntach w garnizonach Cesarsko-Królewskiej Armii. Osmanie i Bułgarzy dostali od swoich sojuszników nowoczesny sprzęt, dzięki czemu obronili się przez Ententą. Ci pierwsi zdołali pokonać Greków, ale na szczęście Amerykanie nie dopuścili w Atenach do wyrżnięcia mieszkańców, gdyż do była enklawa wojsk greckich, dzięki przebywającym tam siłom aliantów. Porażka pod Tułą zmusiła na zachodzie Państwa Centralne do masowego użycia broni masowej zagłady oraz wielu innych środków bojowych. Wojna doszła do Zagłębia Ruhry i Szlezwiku, gdzie się zatrzymała. Tymczasem siły rosyjskie, z pomocą sojuszników i ochotników państw, które dostały niepodległość posuwały się niewyobrażalnie szybko. Pod koniec 1917 roku wyzwolono Wilno, Rygę i Warszawę. Na początku 1918 roku decyzją premiera Kiereńskiego podjęto decyzję o poszerzeniu granic na zachód do Odry i Nysy Łużyckiej, a na południu o Sudety. Na północy postanowiono dać im też Warmię, a resztę Prus włączyć do samej Rosji. Ententa, przez trudne momenty w bitwach używała broni biologicznej oraz chemicznej coraz częściej. Cud nad Wisłą i dekada wojny pozycyjnej thumb|262px|Rosyjska taczanka w czasie Wielkiej Wojny ŚwiatowejW roku 1920 alianci znajdowali się w trudnej sytuacji. Nie udało się zniszczyć wrogich Państw, walki toczyły się na wszystkich już kontynentach - do wroga Ententy dołączyła Argentyna, co sprawiło że Brazylia wezwała swoich ochotników do siebie. Od marca do sierpnia siły niemieckie i austro-węgierskie posuwały się powoli, lecz skutecznie w stronę Warszawy i Paryża. 13 sierpnia rozpoczęły się bitwy o te dwa miasta, obie zakończone dwa dni później zwycięstwem Ententy. Wkrótce Państwa Centralne znalazły się w słabej sytuacji, tak samo ich wrogowie - obie frakcje były wycieńczone, żadna nie posuwała się naprzód. Przed następną dekadę wojskowa technologia wywierała wpływ na cywilną: wykształciły się kierunki militarystyczne lub pacyfistyczne, powstały pierwsze reaktory atomowe oraz opanowano wiele technologii związanych z energią elektryczną, powstały pistolety maszynowe, doszło do znaczącego rozwoju lotniczych maszyn. Wkrótce jednak obie frakcje nie mogły już dalej walczyć - świat był wykrwawiony, szalały zarazki użyte w broni biologicznej, wiele terenów zostało wyniszczonych bronią chemiczną, równiny zmieniły się w tereny pokryte lejami po bombardowaniach artylerii, zniknęło wiele miast. Spośród blisko 1,75 miliarda ludzi na Ziemi z 1914 roku zostało prawie miliard. Dlatego 11 września 1930 roku Państwa Centralne i Trójporozumienie zawarły rozejm. Jednak w przyszłości miał się on okazać zbyt kruchy by mógł przerodzić się w trwały pokój. Rozejm verduński - przerwa w wojnie Okres rozejmu i względnej stabilizacji od 11 września 1930 - podpisania rozejmu - do 01 września 1939, kiedy to Niemcy zaatakowali Polskę i kraje nadbałtyckie. Rozwój cywilizacji Od 11 września 1930 roku do 01 września 1939 roku trwał rozejm. Wówczas świat rozwijał się bardziej pokojowo, wiele z wojskowych wynalazków stało się podwalinami pod te cywilne. Skażeniu chemicznemu uległo ponad 80 procent globu, a 60 procent ludzkości zginęło przez broń biologiczną. Świat cierpiał niewyobrażalne męki, całe tereny się wyludniły, szerzyła się nędza i głód, dochodziło w samotnych, odciętych od reszty państwa do aktów kanibalizmu, zwłaszcza na Syberii, gdzie miasta pożerały się nawzajem. Wkrótce pauperyzacja dotknęła również Amerykę, Japonię, Chiny czy Brazylię. Odbudowa trwała długo, najbardziej skorzystały na tym państwa, które ogłosiły niepodległość, m.in. Polska, która zdobyła Warmię i dawne ziemie piastowskie, ale też w zamian za walkę z Państwami Centralnymi część Ziem Zabranych. Nie wszystkie państwa jednak zaakceptowały rozejm i nadal prowadziły walki. Napięcia wewnętrzne Wewnątrz wielu państw doszło do napięć. W Rosji doszło do rewolucji, którą wygrała grupa pod wodzą Włodzimierza Lenina, chcąca obalić cara z tronu, jednak w obawie przed wojną domową ten wyszedł z propozycją by Lenin został premierem, a car miał władzę taką jak w Wielkiej Brytanii ma król. Po paru miesiącach walk i napięć ostatecznie lider komunistów przystał na to. W Niemczech obalono cesarza, który uciekł do neutralnej Szwajcarii, a na Austro-Węgrzech umarł Karol I. W Ameryce doszło do Drugiej Wojny Secesyjnej, pomiędzy wschodnimi stanami, a zachodnimi. Te drugie uznały że są poszkodowane, gdyż wielu amerykańskich żołnierzy, którzy zginęli masowo, pochodziło z Arizony, Kalifornii czy nawet Teksasu. Walki trwały trzy lata, od 1931 do 1934 roku. Wojna domowa Austro-Węgier i nazizm w Niemczech thumb|236px|Naziści na ulicach MonachiumAustro-Węgry nie mogły się pogodzić z utratą Galicji i Tyrolu. Co więcej śmierć cesarza-króla doprowadziła w 1932 roku do wybuchu wojny domowej. Austriackie i węgierskie kraje podzieliły monarchię federacyjną, doszło do rozłamu. Węgrom pomagała zakulisowo Liga Narodów, a Państwa Centralne robiły co mogły, by stary ład utrzymał się w rdzeniu tej strony konfliktu. Tym bardziej, że wojskowi austriaccy dopuszczali się niewielkich ataków na granicy z Polską. W walkach po raz pierwszy użyto śmigłowców i zmiennopłatów, a także pierwszych komputerów wielkogabarytowych. Zagrożeniem stała się wkrótce też ideologia zwana narodowym socjalizmem. Jej lider - Adolf Hitler - stanął na czele wojska i obalił cesarza, samemu się stając monarchą. Zrzucił nazwę Cesarstwa i stworzył tak zwaną Rzeszę Wielkoniemiecką, a w miejsce urzędu Kaisera wprowadził Fuhrera. Nazizm zyskiwał, ponieważ ustrój głosił doprowadzenie na świecie ery pokoju. Partia NSDAP zyskiwała zwolenników, ale też i przeciwników, głównie za granicą. Niemcy stały się jeszcze bardziej bezwzględne niż podczas pierwszego etapu Wielkiej Wojny Światowej. Tymczasem w maju 1926 w Polsce marszałek Józef Piłsudski obalił rząd prezydenta Wojciechowskiego. Wypowiedział posłuszeństwo królowi Mikołajowi II i go zdetronizował, by ogłosić Rzeczpospolitą Czworga Narodów (Polski, Litwy, Ukrainy i Kurlandii). Kraj stanął na krawędzi wojny między Piłsudczykami, a Rojalistami. Ostatecznie doszło do Okrągłego Stołu. Polska nadal była królestwem, ale teraz większą władzę miał namiestnik, a król był tylko symbolem. Skorzystała na tym Żmudź, jaka odłączyła się od Polski i stała się niepodległą Litwą. Austro-Węgry łączą się z Niemcami W lipcu 1933 roku upadek Austro-Węgier stał się jednoznacznym faktem. Węgry ogłosiły się republiką, bałkańskie krainy odłączyły się i stworzyły razem z Serbią i Czarnogórą Federację Jugosłowiańską, z królem serbskim na czele. Z Austrii wydzieliły się Czechy, z Węgier Słowacja. Oba te kraje stworzyły Czechosłowację, jaka dołączyła do Ligi. Hitler zaproponował więc głosowanie, które stwierdzi czy Austria zechce dołączyć do Niemiec. W sfałszowanym referendum 98% odpowiedziało iż tak, więc doszło do Anszlusu. Wkrótce potem nowy rząd czechosłowacki w roku 1935 zostały zagrożone, bowiem Niemcy sudeccy zaczęli przejmować władzę. Kryzys wynikł też kiedy Irlandia zmieniła swój rząd na pro-niemiecki, w nadziei iż odzyskają resztę swojej wyspy. Szybko jednak odkryli jakim błędem było. Najgorzej jednak wynikło w roku 1936. 17 lipca w Hiszpanii, dotąd neutralnej, wybuchła wojna domowa między faszystami i totalitarystami a stronnictwem komunistyczno-kapitalistycznym. Była świetnym interesem dla zdziesiątkowanych państw. Ostatecznie 1 kwietnia 1939 roku władzę przejęli faszyści, a Hiszpania stała się faszystowska. Tak jak Portugalia będące wtedy Nowym Państwem Portugalskim dołączyli do Osi Krajów Faszystowsko-Komunistycznych. Komuniści przejęli bowiem władzę w wielu krajach na świecie, jak Kuba, Panama, Egipt czy Afganistan. W 1938 wybory do Dumy znów w historii wygrała Partia Bolszewicka nazywana Zjednoczoną Partią Robotniczo-Chłopską. Poszczególne frakcje nosiły swoje miano - Frakcja Marksa była grupą umiarkowanych reformatorów, Wielka Partia Engelsa chciała przeprowadzić zawrotne reformy na wsi i usunąć ziemiaństwo oraz rozwiązać klasę burżuazyjną, Komunistyczna Partia Leninowska chciała usunięcia caratu i wprowadzenia dyktatury proletariatu, ostatnia która zwyciężyła była bardzo radykalna - Wszechzwiązkowa Partia Józefa Stalina. Byli oni skrycie przyjaźni III Rzeszy, chcieli obalić carat i zaprowadzić rządy terroru, jak również rozwiązać państwo polskie i ustanowić nadbałtyckie państwa częścią imperium, teraz nazywanego w ich planie Związkiem Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. Plan jednak się nie powiódł, gdy radykaliści mieli zabić cara on ocalał, a premier wyparł się ich oraz wszelkich koneksji z nimi. Komuniści bowiem planowali razem z Rzeszą napaść na Polskę, zaś sami zajęliby Litwę, Łotwę i Estonię. Tymczasem w Chinach rozgorzała wojna domowa między komunistami a kapitalistami, a w 1937 doszło do schizmy wśród komunistów. Ci, którzy byli za Stalinem potajemnie przenieśli się z Ligi do Osi. Było już pewne iż państwa te staną się częścią nowego sojuszu i spadkobiercy Państw Centralnych. Roku później Hitler zajął w sposób sfałszowanego referendum Czechosłowację, a Słowacja dołączyła do Osi. Gabinety kanclerza Niemiec i premiera Rosji podpisały pakt o nieagresji ze ściśle tajnym załącznikiem w którym Rosja przystąpi do Osi i zaatakuje Polskę, kraje nadbałtyckie i północno-wschodnią Rumunię. Druga Wojna Światowa - runda druga Wielkiej Wojny Światowej Okres walk od agresji III Rzeszy na Polskę i kraje nadbałtyckie od 01 września 1939 do 20 marca 1950 - zagłady starego świata przez broń atomową, biologiczną i chemiczną. Zerwanie rozejmu - atak na Polskę, Litwę, Łotwę i Estonię W dniu 1 września Niemcy napadły na Polskę razem ze Słowacją, Węgrami i innymi swymi sojusznikami zaatakowali Polskę. Oznaczało to zerwanie rozejmu. Tym samym Wielka Brytania i Francja ruszyły na Niemcy, a Rosja wstrzymała się. Wtedy 4 września niespodziewanie Ochrana wykryła jego koneksje. Postawiono go przed sądem oraz zdymisjonowało cały jego rząd. Okazało się iż planował atak na Polskę i kraje nadbałtyckie. Nowym premierem został Jewgienij Szorczenko. Ukrainiec wypowiedział natychmiast wojnę Niemcom i ich sojusznikom. W momencie tym jednak Armia Imperialna nie była odpowiednio przygotowana. Siły rosyjskie idące z odsieczą zostały pokonane, podobnie jak cała armia polska. Jednak państwo się nie poddało, wręcz przeciwnie - proklamowano Polskie Państwo Podziemne i rozpoczęto wojnę partyzancką. Resztki armii uciekły albo do Imperium gdzie walczyły na froncie, albo razem z Francją. Niestety faszyści zaskoczyli Francuzów. Zaatakowali najpierw od strony Włoch oraz Hiszpanii, by drugi atak ruszył z Niemiec i zajętych krajów Beneluksu. Belgia i Holandia były okupowane, mimo to stawiły czoło faszystowskiej machinie wojennej poprzez partyzantkę. Inne ich tereny, jak Kongo Belgów czy Holenderskie Indie Wschodnie nadal istniały, tam ewakuowano władze. Ponadto już pierwszego dnia naziści nie dotrzymali tajnego porozumienia - Litwa, Łotwa i Estonia też zostały zaatakowane. Atak na wyspy Fryzyjskie W obliczu tego 2 października olbrzymia flota brytyjska ruszyła w kierunku Wysp Fryzyjskich. Zajęcie ich miałoby kolosalne znaczenie strategiczne. Ale Kriegsmarine była na to przygotowana. Podczas walk duże straty odniosła część nawodna, a okręty podwodne zdołały zatopić wiele U-Bootów. Lotniskowce i drednoty przebywały poza zasięgiem. Francja, Holandia i Belgia nie mogły pomóc - Beneluks padł do 10 października, a Francja miała problem z sojusznikami niemieckimi z Włoch, Portugalii i Hiszpanii. Niemcy podbijają Europę Porażka nad Londynem Nieudany atak na San Francisco Wyzwolenie Europy Upadek Meksyku Atak nuklearny Osi i Ligi jednocześnie Zagłada starego świata Skutki Pierwsza część Wielkiej Wojny sprawiła, że ponad połowa świata nie nadawała się do zamieszkania, a drugą dotknęła pauperyzacja. Niewiele osób zdołało jakoś się urządzić w nowym świecie pełnym powojennego bólu, żądzy zemsty i głodu, który - jak się wydawało - zanikł na północnej półkuli na dobre. W odizolowanych przez skażenie miejscach stwierdzono kanibalizm, powstały sekty oraz wiele innych rzeczy. Drugiej nie przeżyła większość - zniszczenie powierzchni bronią masowej zagłady doprowadziło do skażenia powierzchni, w tym powietrza. Małe grupki ludzi skryły się w głębi kanałów, schronach przeciwlotniczych, stacjach metra, tunelach i innych miejscach - gdziekolwiek, byle nie zginąć. Udało się ewakuować inteligencję, wojskowych, władze oraz artystów rozmaitych narodowości. Choć od czasu tej wojny minęło ponad 50 lat, ludzkość nie zapomniała o ranach, jakie jedna frakcja wyrządziła drugiej. Dlatego właśnie na terenach Polski między innymi potomków nazistów i kolaborantów traktuje się bardzo źle, jak pasożytów lub osoby spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Ciekawostki *Choć konflikt ten toczył się i był taki sam jak w przypadku rzeczywistych wojen światowych to jednak kilka bitew potoczyło się inaczej, a technologia użyta w niej była wręcz futurystyczna. Kategoria:Fallen Times Kategoria:Wojny